


Bringing You Home

by Marius2045



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening Karl won't come home. Viggo and Sean are worried and go looking for him. Snow, horses and a bear are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing You Home

**Author's Note:**

> AU, angst, sex, but with a happy ending. Not really Vig/Bean. Somehow Karl managed to sneak in there and ended up with them in a relationship.

**  
Bringing You Home   
**

  
He saw the shadow in the same moment he heard the low growl behind his back. Turning around quickly with his hands raising his shot gun at the same time, he saw the animal. The bear stood already raised high on his hind legs, baring his long sharp teeth. The growl aimed at him was no warning anymore. All it held was anger and the will to attack.

Karl's breathing had quickened, but his head was clear and years of long practise set his way. He took a few steps back to get a clear shot and everything changed. Excruciating pain in his leg made Karl howl with pain. He fell down, his left leg no longer carrying him, and that seemed to be the sign the bear had waited for. He attacked, air filled with loud snarling and the screams of birds fleeing from their trees.

A single shot sounded, another cry of pain echoed through the cold evening's night and then there was silence.

*

Sean stood utterly still while looking out of the window, hands clasped tightly behind his back. The dim light from outside and the flickering flames from the fireplace cast shadow and light over him, making him look even more subdued.

"It's getting dark." A graveyard sounded more cheerful sometimes.

Viggo put the pen he was using to calculate their latest sale on the table, leaving his work as it was. With a few steps he was behind Sean, taking his lover in a warm embrace.

"He's fine. Don't worry, Sean, he's probably just busy with the view. You know how much he loves the first snow and the way it looks when the flakes touch the mountains." But the way his hands tightened around Sean's body betrayed his cheerful sounding voice.

Silently they watched the sun set, the little lamp out on the porch showing nothing but the darkness and the steadily falling snow by now. Now and then they could hear one of the Caribou but otherwise it was quiet.

Sean sighed and abruptly pushed Viggo away. He turned and Viggo cringed inwardly, knowing the determined look on his face only too well. "Something has happened. I am going to look for him."

Sean had picked up his jacket before Viggo could even comprehend his words. It was when Sean put on the first of his boots that he found his voice again. "Then I'm coming with you. I am not sitting around here waiting for the both of you, worrying sick about what might have happened." He grinned crookedly, while getting dressed. "Besides, without me you get lost. I know your navigation skills; you'll never find the path to the river in the night."

Sean was grateful but all Viggo got in return was an eye roll before he stepped out into the cold.

They left the light on upon the porch. Just in case.

*

Once outside, they quickly saddled their horses: Neither stallions was really excited about the nightly excursion, shaking their manes in annoyance about the disturbance.

Sean was already sitting on the back of his horse when Viggo ran back onto the barn, getting Dusty the wolfhound out of the kennel. Loudly barking, he lead the way as if he already knew where they were going.

The Caribou the three of them were breeding ran anxiously from side to side in their gates at the voice of the dog. They knew him all too well, probably still feeling his teeth in the back of their hind legs, chasing them over the large range land at the foot of the Selkirks. The animals and their well-being were now the last thing on Sean and Viggo's mind. All they could think of was Karl.

"He was checking the wolf traps by the river. Let's start with the one nearest and then head backwards until we find him." Viggo's voice barely reached through the steady falling snow and the icy wind blowing all around them. So it was no wonder Viggo didn't hear Sean's whispered ‘hopefully'.

"Dusty, where's Karl? Go, fetch Karl, good boy!"

The large, grey wolfhound seemed to have clearly understood what was required of him. He ran off so fast that both them had to put spurs to their horses to catch up with him. Viggo was worried about the frozen ground and called him back to slow him down a little. They didn't need another accident today.

The longer they rode, the harder the snow fell. Large flakes covered the ground with a thick blanket of the white stuff, making it impossible to see any sheets of ice on the rocky trail as they headed north. More than once one of the horses slipped, but they always found their grip again.

The slow pace pulled on Sean's nerves. Every so often he had to rein his horse back. When he ran into Viggo's stallion again, Viggo's horse kicked out angrily, almost losing his footing.

"Watch it, dammit!"

It was understandable that Viggo sounded angry, but Sean could hear something else through the wind. Concern. The same he felt about their friend and lover.

He bit down hard on his lips to keep the furious remark buried inside, when suddenly the howling of the dog interrupted his thoughts. The loud howl turned into a whine, which was followed closely by one loud bark and suddenly Dusty fell still.

Viggo's head shot around, his eyes large with sudden understanding. Their eyes met for a second and they both knew that the dog had found him.

"Karl!" Sean's voice bellowed through the night, almost leaving an echo. Forgetting safety for Karl's sake, they pushed the horses forward. Just a few yards further down the trail. Dusty bayed and they had to stop abruptly again.

Viggo's horse went down on his knees when he pulled him forcefully to a stop, stumbling on the rocky earth. Viggo flew head first over its neck, rolling over his shoulder out of habit before he crashed hard into a tree. Breathless, he laid sprawled on his back, one hand tangled in thick, but cold fur. Even with his befuddled mind Viggo realised that it wasn't Dusty's scratchy one.

"Viggo, oh my God, Viggo." Sean was suddenly at his side, startling him a bit. "Are you ok?" The words seemed to stall in his throat; his eyes grew large and darted to the side where Viggo's hand touched the animal.

"Karl", he breathed, barely louder than the wind.

Viggo fought against the dizziness and the pain in his back and stumbled to his feet. What he saw made his blood coil in horror.

A brown bear lay dead on the frozen ground, but underneath him was a body, covered almost entirely by the heavy animal. Only the legs stuck out. One was caught in a wolf trap.

Adrenalin rushed through Viggo, letting him forget the fall. Together, they pulled the small female bear aside and almost in unison they sighed with relief when they heard the low groan coming from Karl.

Sean shook the younger man lightly, watching him closely for more signs of life. Slowly, his eyes opened and he looked groggily at Sean.

"Say something, Karl."

"Cold."

Viggo nodded even though Karl couldn't see him. "We'll get you home. It's warm there. But first we have to get you out of this trap."

"Did the bear fall on you when you shot him?"

Karl shook his head. "Not exactly. I kinda managed to pull him completely over me. Protection against the snow and all, ya know?"

Viggo grabbed both clamps of the trap, but hesitated for a split second. Sean seemed to understand his concern and pulled his knife out of the sheath, pushing the handle between Karl's teeth.

"Bite down; it might hurt a bit."

Sean looked back over to Viggo and when their eyes met, pushed with all of his might. A keening wail escaped Karl's gagged mouth and he fell utterly still.

Sean shook with nerves, but Viggo put a calming hand over his. "It's easier for him this way."

Sean took a steadying breath to pull himself together. He nodded as a sign that he was all right and got to his feet. "I'll get the horses."

Dusty used the time to inch closer to Karl's unconscious body, almost lying on top of him. It earned him a grateful pet from Viggo.

Soon, Sean was back with both of their horses. They decided that Sean would ride with Karl, Viggo supporting both if necessary. Together, they heaved the limp body up and Sean climbed up behind Karl; Viggo holding him steady until Sean sat safely in the saddle.

They rode quickly but carefully. Mostly, they just let the horses find their way over the narrow slope, hoping they wouldn't slip on the icy, snow-covered ground.

Karl was slumped over the horse's neck, one of Sean's arms wound tightly around his waist to prevent him from falling off. He was as cold as the snow Sean felt on his face. It let Sean push the horse forward against better knowledge. It was sheer luck that the trail broadened right that minute because the hard-breathing stallion slipped on a piece of ice sideways and would have kicked both of them off. But suddenly Viggo was at their side. He caught Karl, who was already falling to the side. He grabbed the ripped leather coat steadying him while Sean got the horse back under control, both of them visibly shivering with nerves or cold. Viggo couldn't tell.

"Careful," he whispered, his voice more on edge than he could appreciate.

The rest of the way was a big blur of snow and darkness and huffing horses. It seemed to take an eternity before the trees grew less and the gates with the bleating Caribou came in sight. Their voices and the dim light on the porch of the log cabin were a long-awaited sight.

Sean and Viggo rode straight into the small barn. Viggo caught Karl in his arms while Sean jumped down from the saddle. Together they laid him on the hay-covered ground to quickly unsaddle the two steaming horses. Dusty rushed immediately to Karl's side, keeping him warm. Blankets were thrown over the wet fur of the two horses for protection against the cold, but there was no time for more. They needed to get Karl inside first.

As they picked Karl up again, the faithful dog stood as well. Only Viggo's ‘Stay with the horses' kept him away from the unmoving body. A small whimper escaped the large Wolfhound, but he did as he was told. Sean swore quietly to make it up later.

Swaying and slipping, they made it out of the barn to the front porch. Sean thanked whomever concerned that they had left the door unlocked. Warmth embraced them once they were inside, melting the snow in their hair and on their clothes.

"Let's put him in front of the fireplace." Sean was out of breath, but steadily carried Karl through the living room.

"Can you hold him alone for a minute?" he asked Viggo, who just nodded with tightly gritted teeth and shifted the heavy body in his arms. Quickly, Sean grabbed the blanket from the couch and put it on the Caribou hearth-rug on the floor. Viggo's hold on Karl slipped, and cursing under his breath, Sean took hold of Karl.

"Careful with his leg!"

"I know, Sean." A slight glimpse of anger, paired with exhaustion and a lot of concern, could be heard in those three words.

"Sorry, Babe," Sean whispered, and together they put him gently down. Viggo didn't reply; he just turned around to feed the dying fire with more split logs. Watching the burgeoning fire for a moment, Viggo startled when Sean's hand caressed his upper arm through the wet leather.

"I said I am sorry." Sean's face was so close that he saw the words more than heard them. Viggo's heart melted like the snowflakes on his jacket.

"You ok?"

Viggo thought about it for a moment before he kissed Sean softly on the blue lips. "Yes. Just worried and tired. Back's hurting, too. It doesn't matter; let's take care of Karl."

Both moved together to drop their dripping wet coats and take off the dirty boots before they turned their full attention to Karl.

Ridding him of his long leather coat first, they saw that the other two layers were blood-soaked around his right shoulder. Claw-shaped cuts ran all the way through to Karl's skin.

A sharp intake of breath hovered in the quiet of the room for a moment, but then they simply continued carefully. A low groan escaped Karl when they took of the T-Shirt he wore underneath the thick flannel shirt. The pain must have reached through his unconsciousness with the bits and pieces of fabric clinging to the wound.

Viggo was relieved because the blood had started to dry on a few parts, which meant that the wound couldn't be that deep. He took a closer look and found his thoughts confirmed.

"It's not too bad. The marks are quite shallow." His voice sounded reassuring, clearly meant for Sean, who was watching him with a face whiter than snow.

"Would you go and get some more quilts, the first-aid kit and a bowl with hot water? We need to clean the cuts and wash the grime off him."

Viggo knew that it would take a bit for Sean to return. He intended to look at Karl's leg alone, knowing very well that when it came to Karl Sean had a weak stomach.

Viggo pulled off Karl's boots carefully as soon as Sean was gone upstairs, good leg first, and with a firm grip and a quick motion the boot on the injured one.

Karl groaned some more and tried to pull away, but he was clearly too weak to get far. He tossed his head and suddenly Viggo saw large unfocused eyes for a second. Sitting down at his side, Viggo took Karl's face in his hands, not caring that his palms were as frozen as Karl's cheeks.

"Look at me Karl; come on. Open your eyes, man."

A visible shiver ran over the cold face and he opened his eyes again. For a moment they were still unfocussed, but then his brown eyes cleared and he looked Viggo in the face.

"Where..."

Viggo's thumbs moved in a circling motion and he shushed Karl with a quick peck on the lips. "Be quiet, Hon. You‘re safe now; we brought you home."

With a sigh Karl closed his eyes again.

Footsteps came down the stairs. Sean stared at Viggo wild-eyed, his hands visibly shaking under the pile of quilts and what he just thought he'd heard.

"He's awake?" Sean's voice was filled with hope, looking at the dark-haired man on the floor. As if on command, Karl opened his eyes again, searching until he found Sean's bewildered stare. The smile was weak, but it was there and it was enough for the both of them.

"Sean, the water." Viggo really needed to have a look at Karl's left leg.

"Yes, of course." He dropped the pile of quilts on the armchair closest to the fireplace and went to the kitchen. When Viggo heard him rummaging in the cupboards, he turned back to the task at hand.

A bit stiffly, he opened Karl's fly and pulled down the zipper. With a little help and some wriggling by Karl, he managed to pull down jeans and long underpants at once, clearly noticing the pained expression in Karl's eyes.

Holding his breath, Viggo touched the cold skin carefully. Karl's shin was black and blue and the leg was swollen badly, but the skin was barely shaved and didn't even bleed. Thank God it was only a small wolf trap instead of one of the larger bear traps with teeth.

"I have to see if the bone is broken."

Karl ground his teeth together, but he nodded with his eyes tightly closed. A small whimper escaped him, but otherwise he kept still when Viggo checked as fast as he could for any sign of worse damage than bruising.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when there seemed to be none. But he would get him to a doctor in the morning. For now, he needed to get Karl warm and himself too according to the shivers starting to crawl all over his body.

Draping a quilt all around Karl's naked form, he undressed as fast as he could, leaving his clothes in a large wet pile on the floor near the door. Wrapping himself into one of the warm blankets, he watched Sean following his lead after he had set the bowl with hot water, towels and first aid kit next to Karl.

They both sat down close to Karl. Four hands started to caress and rub over his skin and through the wool of the quilt before Sean finally pulled the blanket aside. He grabbed a wash cloth, dipped it in the hot water and started to clean Karl's face. Viggo followed close with a towel; they didn't leave a piece of Karl untouched.

Face and arms came first; neck and shoulder following quickly. Moving on to the shoulder, Sean took extra care of the claw wounds. When they were dry, Viggo dressed the marks and Sean got on with cleaning and warming Karl up.

It was a gentle petting with cloth and towel and soon Karl couldn't hold back a soft moan. Viggo chuckled and Sean's strokes over Karl's abs became a bit more teasing. He carefully avoided his groin and moved on to Karl's legs, enticing another groan, which actually sounded close to disappointed.

Careful on the left side, Sean and Viggo soon finished up.

"Roll over." Sean's voice was a deep growl. Their combined hands urged Karl to roll onto his stomach, two pair of hands strongly supporting the injured parts of his body. Viggo pushed a pillow under Karl's head while Sean used another quilt to prop up the bruised left leg.

"Comfortable?" Feeling Viggo's hand on his cheek, Karl thought that is wasn't just the burning fire warming him up that completely.

"Yeah", he breathed into the pillow, feeling the warm, wet cloth move in smooth strokes down his back, using just the right pressure along his spine to relax him even further.

After drying Karl off, Viggo tossed the towel to the side, using his fingers to slide along the now warm back. He knew that Karl's skin must be tingling from the heat of the fire, the warm water and now his hands, drawing lazy circles across the strong muscles underneath. He bent down and feather-light kisses followed the pattern he'd painted on Karl with his fingers. The encouraging moan assured him that Karl was truly enjoying their attention. He shifted restlessly, pushing his hips deeper into the blanket and rug underneath him. Viggo wasn't sure if Sean was the cause of it, washing each ass-cheek with firm strokes, gliding ever so lightly between them, surely teasing with his fingertips as well. Sean laughed softly, having a better view from where he sat.

"Eager, aren't you? And here we are thinking you were more dead than alive."

"I'm good." The words ended with a small hiss because Sean brushed the tip of his cock with the wet cloth. He could barely touch it hidden between his legs.

Viggo chuckled and replaced his kisses with nips and a light bite here and there. Karl groaned and openly pushed his hips down now, trying to get more friction on the hard length trapped underneath him.

"Looks like we have to make sure you are warmed up entirely."

The cloth landed with a soft splash in the bowl, little water drops flying everywhere.

Sean's hands joined Viggo's, massaging Karl's lower back before moving down. Viggo trailed gentle bites all over the round globes of firm flesh. When Sean pulled the cheeks apart, he let his tongue delve deeply between the now-hot skin, searching for the puckering opening buried there.

Shivers ran over Karl, raising goose bumps along their way and a bit of pre-cum started to leak from between his barely spread legs.

"I need... to..." Karl tried to shift into a better position, but neither Sean nor Viggo let him spread out for them.

"Like that; just like that."

Karl wasn't sure if it was Sean or Viggo speaking. He didn't know either if it was Sean's finger now pushing inside of him or Viggo's. The tongue lapping at the digit was Viggo's though, he was sure. He knew the touch just too well.

A second finger was slipped inside with the wetness coming from the probing tongue, making Karl shudder hard on his makeshift bed. He tried to buck against the long fingers and the slick tongue, but he was held down by Viggo's weight pressing down on his sound right side.

"God, he's tight."

Sean groaned now himself. It did not stop him from pushing a third finger inside, screwing them around slowly.

Karl had hardly ever felt this full before, but maybe it was just because he wasn't allowed to spread out to make it easier to take what Sean was giving him. Heat washed over him when Sean scratched his fingers perfectly over the pleasure spot deep inside and Viggo bit down hard into the flesh of his ass. With a guttural groan, his world exploded in white light, pulling him once more into darkness.

*

"And what are we two doing now?"

Viggo looked up at Sean, his chin resting on Karl's butt. His eyes showed the same heat the fire provided, if not even hotter.

Sean laughed again. "First, we cover the pup. Don't want him to freeze again."

He put the quilt around the sleeping form before he pulled the blanket off Viggo, covering Karl with it, too. Crawling over the outstretched legs toward Viggo, Sean pushed him back until he leaned with his back against the sofa and Sean was sitting with his legs spread around him on his lap. Both men groaned softly when their erect cocks touched. Viggo was in Sean's face before he could really open his mouth. The kiss was more tongues and teeth, hard and unyielding on both sides. The stress of the last hours needed a way out and neither Sean nor Viggo minded the way it happened.

"How's your back?"

Viggo laughed quietly. "Fine."

Sean's hand encircled both of them with an almost painful grip, stroking and pulling in a faster growing rhythm while Viggo held on tightly to his shoulders, not sure if he wanted to pull him closer or push him away from the bruising grip of pleasure-pain.

It didn't take long to fall over the edge, their soft panting and whispering each other's names not even loud enough to wake up Karl. Sean snuggled closer into the warm embrace, pulling the quilt from his shoulders tightly around them both, and simply ignored the stickiness between them.

When their breathing evened out, they could hear Karl's soft snoring.

They were home. Safe.


End file.
